An asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) based very-high-bit-rate digital subscriber line (VDSL) communication system includes an ATM network connected to a host digital terminal. The ATM network and the host digital terminal connect a data service provider to a subscriber over a system permanent virtual circuit (PVC). The data service provider provides services to the subscriber over the system PVC. The system PVC is a direct connection between the data service provider and the subscriber running through the ATM network and the host digital terminal. The system PVC consists of an ATM PVC between the data service provider and the ATM network and a VDSL PVC between the host digital terminal and the subscriber. The host digital terminal connects the ATM PVC and the VDSL PVC to establish the system PVC between the data service provider and the subscriber.
If the subscriber wishes to receive services from a second data service provider, the ATM based VDSL communication systems connects the second data service provider and the subscriber over a second system PVC. The second system PVC is a direct connection between the second data service provider and the subscriber running through the ATM network and the host digital terminal. The second system PVC consists of a second ATM PVC between the second data service provider and the ATM network and a second VDSL PVC between the host digital terminal and the subscriber. The host digital terminal connects the second ATM PVC with the second VDSL PVC to establish the second system PVC between the second data service provider and the subscriber.
A problem with having multiple system PVCs directly connecting data service providers with a subscriber is that a VDSL PVC is required for each system PVC. This is a problem because many subscriber residences and businesses only have one twisted pair link or drop which can only support one VDSL PVC to the host digital terminal. Thus, a subscriber can only be directly connected to one data service provider. Adding more twisted pair links for supporting multiple VDSL PVCs requires a massive undertaking and, in any event, multiple VDSL PVCs to the host digital terminal would consume the host digital terminal resources.